


i feel sorry for myself

by whatsaroughdraft



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsaroughdraft/pseuds/whatsaroughdraft
Summary: i feel sad and write about my boring spoiled white girl problems. none of it makes sense im just saying words to hopefully make myself feel better.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

i have no talent and there is nothing i can do about it. ive tried almost everything. writing. painting. drawing. digital arts. even simple video games. i cant do any of it not even make friends. my girlfriend is super talented and can do everything and all my friends are super smart and are in college doing great things but i dont even have a job. ive been trying to get one but no one believes me. my dad says i need to call the staffing place so i can get in at the factory but i dont want to work 12 hour shifts for only $10 while everyone else gets more. ive worked in factories before and i hate it but i guess i just need to suck it up and do it. things arent getting better and i cant go back. my girlfriend said she would help me with things and do this and that with me but she sits around and plays games and ignores me for the most part. when i try to get her attention she gets mad. i kinda wish i hadnt made so many promises and could break up with her. i just want to be alone again. without having to see someone who's so much better at everything than me. the other day i asked 'why cant i make any friends' and she just said to talk to people but thats what i do. i try but no one seems to like me back. idk maybe im just tired. i wish i could sleep. sorry if you read this


	2. im tired

we moved a few states away to be in a better place. we live with my gf's sister now. its lovely here it really is but i still feel so left out. Im always invited to do things and go places but its not what i want. i want someone to talk to. i love my gf dearly and we do talk all the time but i want friends ya know. someone i can vent to when i get mad at her for something stupid and need to get out of my system. we have a somewhat new friend group but the thing is they dont talk to me anymore. i was in the group chat a bit before her and i know its not true but it kinda feels like she took over things. i know everyone in the chat and myself included are all still teens and a bit self centered. but they only seem to want to talk to her or just anyone other than me. i could just be blowing things out of proportion but i really feel like im not. i've started doing art again and whenever i send what i did to the chat they all seem to ignore it. idk maybe it wasnt that good and they are doing me a favor by ignoring it. 

i've really been thinking lately people only talk to me when they have too. I know im not the best at art or writing but it hurts when everyone ignores me. i dont even care if they dont actually see what i did a fake "nice" is good enough for me. Just in a normal conversation they ignore me too. maybe i need to learn to talk to people better. 

just now as i type this at 6:05pm my gf has started streaming even tho i asked her not too. shes streamed every night this week. all i want is someone to talk too. bye for now


End file.
